Aunque sepas lo que digan, sigues estando jodido
by Ibrahil
Summary: Segunda parte del fic Ya saben lo que dicen... Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

Aunque sepas lo que digan, sigues estando jodido.

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Category: J2 = Jensen/Jared.

Summary: Una vez Jensen tiene problemas de autoestima, y Jared no hace mas nada que agravar la situacion con sus Padatonterias.

Dedicado a todas quienes leyeron la primera parte, con amor Ibrahil. (pa q vean q soy cursi jojojojo)

Capitulo 1 Se ama de lejos, se folla de cerca.

Jensen esta sentado en el balcón de la habitación. Leyendo el libreto de el capitulo que les toca grabar dentro de dos días. Jared aun no ha vuelto de la convención en Europa a la que le han invitado.

Ha sido rudo para Jensen estas semanas sin su novio, ahora públicamente reconocida su homosexualidad. La temporada siete de la serie esta puesta en marcha, dentro de dos días empiezan a grabar de nuevo, y lo que se supone iban a ser una vacaciones de ensueño se convirtieron en un infierno, su padre tuvo su primera recaída y Jensen lo paso en el árido clima de Texas y su novio, pues su novio tuvo que irse a Europa luego de una pelea monumental que tuvieron sobre las responsabilidades.

Desde el día que pelearon no han hablado, y eso fue hace unas cinco semanas , y ahora Jensen no sabe como reaccionar cunado su novio aparezca allí mas o menos dentro de diez a quince minutos.

No sabe si abrazarlo y pedirle que le haga el amor o que se lo folle contra lo primero que consiga. No sabe si disculparse por las palabras que dijo aquella noche en Dallas, no sabe que hacer.

Pero de algo esta claro: terminara llorando, tal vez Jared siga tan molesto que se acueste a dormir en lo que era la habitación de Jensen antes, y eso nunca le ha gustado mucho al rubio.

O tal vez, no este molesto, y cuando entre grite lo que siempre grita cuando tienen tiempo sin verse _"¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡MI VIDAAAAAAAA!"_ y todo dicho con esa sonrisa grande.

Escucha el motor de un auto y ve a Jared bajarse del taxi, trae todas sus maletas. Puede escuchar a Sadie y Harley armando alboroto en el piso de abajo. Se levanta y camina lo mas lento que puede, con su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, y una angustia al rechazo que lo consume.

Cuando llega abajo los perros ya se han calmado y olfatean las bolsas que Jared a dejado en el salón, encima de los sofás. Jensen aspira el delicioso aroma de la colonia de su casi esposo y siente como se endurece un poco. Entra en la cocina y lo ve allí, afincado de espaldas a la nevera y bebiéndose un chocolate que Jensen a preparado hace unas horas, cuando termina de bebérselo coloca la jarra de vidrio en el friega platos, lavándose las manos. No lo ve, de hecho tiene la horrible idea de que esta haciendo como que Jensen no esta ahí.

- Jared… - susurra, sintiendo ese horroroso dolor en su pecho.

El castaño le pasa por un lado sin decir nada y Jensen no puede evitarlo, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Jay pega su frente a la espalda y respira intentado no llorar.

- Te extrañe… - murmura contra la camisa del castaño, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su novio. – Lo siento.

Jared no dice nada, pero tampoco hace nada. Los perros los ven expectantes, como si supieran que el cualquier segundo Jared se va a poner a gritar.

- No tienes por que disculparte. – ruge separando a Jensen de el.

Recoge las cosas de los sillones y sube las escaleras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dos semanas después siguen igual. Graban perfectamente y mantienen al equipo contento, pero Jensen esta resquebrajándose por dentro, muriendo lentamente. Jared no le hablado para nada, mas que para hacer el papel de Sam. Se va temprano en la mañana en su camioneta sin decir nada, y luego cuando Jensen regresa a casa ya Jared se ha acostado a dormir.

Pero esa noche no va a ser asi, Jensen no planea estar en esta mierda mas.

Ha llamado a Evian ayer en la mañana, llorando, Evian se ha puesto como loca y ha jurado matar al "Gigante de mierda"; Jensen sabe que lo hará, y que después lo matara a el por no haberle dicho antes.

Cuando llega a casa, se siente cansado, probablemente tenga que llorar un poco mas para que Evian lo deje dormir y no asesine al Padatonto gruñón.

Así que cuando llega a la cocina lo de menos que espera encontrarse es a Jared sentado en la barra y Evian sentada frente a el, está tomando café, su nuevo vicio, Jensen y Kralo se sienten orgulloso de haberla hecho dejar de fumar, al menos el café es un poco menos dañino.

- Hey pecoso. – saluda un poco molesta.

- Hey… - dice Jensen viendo hacia Jared, pero este solo juega con la bolsa de gomitas que Evian le ha traído.

- Ya que has llegado me voy a dormir, siento que mi cabeza a estallar. – gruñe crujiendo sus dedos. Se marcha sin siquiera explicarse, dejando a Jensen pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea traerla.

- Hey… - escucha a Jared llamarlo, sigue sentado pero ahora lo mira, Jensen diría algo avergonzado.

- Hey… - responde sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Ve como Jay arrastra un silla alta hacia el y la palmea, clara invitación de que se siente con el, y asi lo hace.

- Lamento haber sido un cabrón estos días. – dice un poco avergonzado, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Jensen. – Solo…cuando peleamos…fuiste muy duro sin razón.

- Lo se…es que

- No querias que olvidara mis responsabilidades, pero en ese momento mi responsabilidad eras tu Jen.

- Jay…

- No, déjame hablar. – pide acercándolo un poco ams, Jensen tiene sus manos en los muslos de Jared mientras este pasa una mano por su cintura y la otra le acaricia la mejilla, apartando un lagrima que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. – Te amo Jensen, quería pasar este verano contigo, no quería que pasaras por eso solo, quería estar allí Jen.

- Lamento haberme puesto histérico.

- Tenias derecho a estarlo. – dice bajito.

- Te amo… - solloza. – Te extraño Jay…

Jared sonríe grande. – Yo también te amo, perdón por hacerme extrañar, perdón por haber sido tan malo estas semanas desde que volvi.

Jensen sabe que debería sentirse enfadado con Jay, pero en ese momento lo único que puede hacer es suspirar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

En la cama se siente un poco extraño. Jared lo abraza por detrás, haciendo la cucharita. Esa noche han hecho el amor, lento, y mucho mas suave de lo normal, pero Jensen no puede evitar sentirse un poco vacio, insatisfecho.

- ¿Pasa algo? – escucha que la voz ronca de Jared le pregunta.

- No.

- Estas inquieto.

- Estoy bien.

- Jen…

- Es solo que no me siento normal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Allá abajo en la cocina…siento que no me lo dijiste todo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te hagas el idiota jay. – replica el rubio cansado. – Hay algo que no me estas diciendo.

- Jen

- Por favor.

-Cuando estuve fuera…me sentí…perdido…molesto, muy molesto contigo. No sabia que hacer ni como se supone que debía reaccionar, ni tampoco que debería decirte al celular y luego llegue aquí y…- se detiene, respirándole a Jensen en el cuello.

- ¿Qué Jay?

- Pensé…que habías estado con otro. – murmura bajito.

- Oh por dios. – Jensen se separa de él molesto. - ¿Cómo pudiste?

Jared se cubre la cara con las manos. – Jen…

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – le grita, y aun asi no esta molesto, esta mas dolido.

- Jensen lo siento. – se disculpa acercándose a el.

- No me toques – gruñe, pero aun asi deja que Jared lo arrastre a el.

- ¿Perdón si? Estaba muy inseguro pero ya no. – susurra contra su oído. – ahora dime tu algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta un poco confundido el rubio.

- ¿Por que estuviste tan distante?

- Por que…no lo sentí bien.

- ¿Mi polla?

- Imbécil – chilla sonrojado. – Tu estúpido, sentí como que me perdía de algo.

- ¿Quieres que te folle rudo?

- Jay…solo quiero…quiero a mi Padatonto.

- ¡Hey! – Jensen se ríe, sintiéndose mucho mas aliviado, riéndose mas cuando Jared lo lanza en el colchón y comienza a besarle el pecho, Jensen gime un poco sonrojado, recordando como siempre, su primera vez.

Jared le chupa los pezones como a una mujer, a Jensen siempre le ha jodido, y mas cuando Jared se pone como esta ahora. Es capaz de calentarse en cero coma, cuando Jensen le dice que quiere que se lo folle siempre pasa eso. Es como un animal desesperado, es como _"Dios Jen, es que…no te ves, no sabes lo caliente que me pone que te sometas a mi" _Y a veces es algo mas…expresivo _"Dios solo quiero meterte la polla en el culo y dejártela ahí siempre Jen"._

Aunque algunas veces es mas sucio que otras, y no solo con palabras. Como aquella vez que fueron a Alemania, se quedaron en la casa de Evian. Jensen cometió el error de mostrarle a Jared el cajón de juguetes de Evian; nunca recuerda haber sido tan…abierto en el sexo, y aun recuerda la vergüenza que tenia cunado saludo a el "Padre" de Evian y tenia un Buttplug conteniendo el semen de Jared dentro de su culo, o cuando Evian lo vio con un a ceja arqueada cunado esta le dio una nalgada en pleno patio, afortunadamente para Jensen no había mas nadie que ellos dos, Evian fue muy…clara._ "¿Tienes un vibrador en el culo Jenny?"_ y luego se largo a reír por que para ella era demasiado gracioso, pero para el no, y Jared termino pagando las consecuencia cuando el rubio lo obligo a follarselo en los rosales, el mas alto termino con el culo lleno de pullas, pero no importo mucho por que Jensen lo disfruto un montón, viniéndose unas tres veces.

Asi que después de haber echo muchas cosas sucias con Jared, no es que pueda quejarse de que le chupe los pezones asi, apretando sus pectorales, mientras pasa una y otra vez la lengua por la sensible, y a estas alturas mas que roja, tetilla de Jensen, quien no puede evitar dar gemiditos de placer. Cuando se cansa de uno pasa al otro, mordiéndolo, tocándolo, incluso hasta lo hace sangrar un poco.

Baja dejando mordiscos y chupetones por toda la piel blanca del rubio, volviéndola ruja y un poco maltratada. Mordiéndole las caderas, Jensen no puede evitar gemir cuando siente los labios del castaño tan cerca de su polla, pero no es eso lo que el quiere.

- Quiero chupártela. – pide metiendo sus manos en el pelo de Jay.

- Yo también. – responde arqueando las cejas sugerentemente

- Jared…me da… - antes de que pueda terminar su frase el celular de Jared vibra en sus pantalones.

- Dame uno minutos. – hablo serio, distante, como si hace minutos no estuviera por follarle.

Vio como el castaño se alejaba de el y hasta salía de la habitación. Jensen frunció el seño, Jared nunca hacia eso a menos que le quisiera ocultar algo, como su cumpleaños, Jared paso todo el día actuando nervioso, y pues cunado llegaron a casa, Jensen observo la gran torta que había en la cocina, sintiendo su pecho encogerse antes de sentir los brazos calientes de su novio rodearle. Pero en estas fechas no había nada que conmemorar cerca, asi que no tenia idea por que Jared salía de la habitación.

Esa pregunta quedo rondando en su mente por unos días, como una constante punzada de agonía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 La ebriedad no es buena.

Camino sintiéndose un poco inquieto, incluso algo mareado, no había sido buena idea dejarse llevar por las estúpidas ideas de Chris. Estaban celebrando el aniversario de Mike y Tom, no estaba seguro que numero de aniversario era, pero habían hecho una mini fiesta en casa de Thomas en NY, Jared había ido también, pero había pasado toda la noche pegado a su celular, enviando mensajes.

Jensen no le había prestado atención, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse furioso por la actitud que su novio había tenido desde su vuelta de las convenciones; se había vuelto…enojón o gruño, lo que mejor le parezca.

Con todo armaba un jodido jaleo, una pelea por todo, el sexo era casi nulo, y decía casi por que en todo el mes lo habían hecho al menos dos veces, y eso por que Jensen había dejado que un chico del set le coqueteara, la otra vez fue por que había vuelto ebrio de no se que y pues lo habían echo en la cocina.

Pero aparte de eso, nada. Absolutamente nada; ni besos ni insinuaciones, ni siquiera miradas a su cuerpo. Y es que Jensen ahora se sentía peor que antes, antes tenia una polla pequeña, y Jared lo había aceptado por ello. Pero ahora no era solo eso, era su cabello volviéndose plateado cada tres o cuatro días, teniendo que ser retocado a cada momento por las periodistas _"¡Y solo tenia 33 años!"_ …Puta descendencia europea de mierda. Aparte tenia una panza, no era como "_Wow que gordo" _pero tampoco era como que solo se le asomara un poquito de carne, era un _caucho_. Si, se salía de el, y aunque no le había prestado atención comenzaba a notársele mas, pese a que nadie lo notaba, solo el, pero como Jensen es un OC+D (_Obsesivo-Compulsivo+Desastroso) _pues creía que todos los defectos que estaba teniendo su cuerpo era la razón por la que Jared no le prestaba atención.

Como el hecho que ahora tenia que levantarse a cada hora de la noche a orinar, con sus putos 33 años, como si fuera un estúpido anciano. Oh de que se cansaba rápidamente, a pesar de intentar mantener una rutina mañanera.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, se había venido caminando por que no quería que ninguno de sus _"borrachos e irresponsables" _amigos lo llevaran. De Jared solo sabia que le había dicho que iba a regresar a la casa, le dijo como "_Olvide algo en la casa voy por ello" _y eso fue hace como unas dos horas, esta seguro de ello, Jared le oculta algo.

Pero que lo hay sospechado desde que este volvió de Europa, y que sus sospechas se allan incrementado con cada paso que daba, no impidió para nada, que una terrible y agónica rabia y tristeza se apoderaran de el cuando lo vio allí.

_A su novio._

_Su novio_

_Jared_

SU JARED…

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – las palabras salieron de su boca con mas odio del esperado. Pero aun asi fueron firmes, Jared levanto el rostro, que mantenía enterrado en el cuello del rubio, sus caderas dejando de moverse, los músculos de su cuerpo sudados por el esfuerzo de empujarse en el interior de quien quiera fuera ese chico que estaba debajo de el.

- Jensen. – jadeo, visiblemente sorprendido.

Jensen corrió a su vieja habitación, cerrando con el pestillo la puerta, se recostó de ella. Escuchando las pisadas pesadas de su novio acercarse a la habitación.

- Jensen abre por favor. – su voz era calmada, o al menos asi la noto Jensen. Sintiéndose mas traicionado que dolido.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero verte nunca! – grito molesto. Recordando las veces que le gritaba asi a sus padres, sintiéndose como un adolescentes, sintiendo como le picaban los dedos por llamar a Evian y decirle lo que siempre decía cuando alguien le hacia tanto daño "_No quiero esto, no quiero a esa persona mas cerca de mi". _Se saco de la cabeza esas ideas, intentando calmarse, escuchando la voz ahora un poco rota del Padalecki, clamando, sollozando por que abriera la puerta. – Vete Jared, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – grito con fuerza, lanzando uno de los viejos adornos que aun quedaban en la habitación contra la puerta, rompiéndose este en pedazos.

Jared desistió, o al menos eso creyó Jensen; se recostó de la pared contraria a la puerta. Allí se quedo, no sabe cuanto tiempo, solo recuerda que escucho voces, y cuando abrió los ojos, ya era casi mediodía del día siguiente.

Sorry por el capi tan corto preciosas pero asi tenia que ser jejejejeje

Espero no me odien…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Sueños…o demasiada paranoia puede causar problemas.

Despertó de golpe, su respiración obviamente alterada, lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, y los brazos de Jared rodeándolo con fuerza mientras roncaba en la oreja del rubio.

Jensen respiro hondo, intentando calmarse, alejando un poco las imágenes de esa pesadilla, intenta mover los brazos de Jared, pero este no se mueve, solo lo aprieta aun mas contra el.

- Jay…baño. – le dice empujándolo un poco, el castaño da un gruñido adormilado mientras se da la vuelta en la cama.

Jensen se levanta y corre al baño, justo a tiempo para vaciar su estomago en el inodoro, el liquido caliente y asqueroso pasándole por la garganta, incluso un poco saliéndole por la nariz, bloqueándole la visión sus ojos llorosos. Dentro de todo el mareo, puede escuchar los pasos pesados de Jared.

- ¿Jen? – su voz es ronca y sexy, adormilado como esta.

Jensen tose y bota un poco mas de vomito. Esta horriblemente enfermo, gracias a ese sueño.

- Amor… ¿estas bien? – le llama el castaño acercándose al rubio y acariciándole la espalda mientras bajaba la palanca.

- Estoy bien… - gime intentando levantarse, pero sus piernas débiles no lo dejan, asi que Jared lo toma en brazos y lo levanta.

- No, no lo estas.

- Jay…

- Esta bien amor, vamos a lavarte. – le quita la camisa que esta manchada y lo acerca al lavamanos para que se cepille los dientes. – Eso fue todo el alcohol qué Chris metió en tu sistema.

- ¿Chris? – pregunta el rubio con el corazón acelerado.

- Si cariño, el muy idiota te lleno de alcohol, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Estuve con Chris? – pregunta desorientado.

- Si, estaban en una reunión o algo, yo no pude ir. – dice acariciándole el rostro a Jensen, que luce cansado.

- Y cuando volví… ¿estabas con alguien?- pregunta, Y puede jurar que se morirá ahí mismo si Jay le dice que si.

- Estaba con Chad. – se encoge de hombros el mas alto tomándolo de la cintura y arrastrándolo a la cama.

Chad es rubio, si, rubio como "ese" rubio. Jensen empuja a Jared. – No me toques. – gruñe con asco.

- ¿Jen? – pregunta un muy sorprendido Jared.

- No me toques… - advierte cuando lo ve acercarse. - ¿Qué hacías con Chad?

- Pues íbamos a reunirnos, teníamos tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Entonces…¿no estaban haciendo nada?

- ¿nada? ¿Nada de que?

- Nada de nada.

- Estábamos hablando, y después llegaste y casi te desmayas, asi que te lleve a dormir.

- ¿casi me desmayo?

- Si. – se encoge de hombros.

- Oh…lo siento…solo…tuve un mal sueño.

- ¿un mal sueño?

- Si, fue por eso que desperté.

Jared lo toma en brazos y lo acuesta en la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante, Jensen por su parte paso despierto gran parte de la noche, sintiéndose aun un poco mareado.

Unos días después el rubio seguía teniendo el mismo sueño, se le veía demacrado, como si fuera un hombre de unos 70 u 80 años, las maquilladoras se habían quejado con los productores por que casi les era imposible borrar las ojeras de su rostro, y Jared se sentia perdido, por que el rubio se negaba a hablar con el casi tanto como se negaba a dormir o comer.

- Jen…dime que te ocurre. – casi suplica esa noche, con Jensen sentado frente al sofa, con un vaso de agua entre las manos.

- Vete a dormir Jared. – habla seco, como lleva haciendolo toda la semana.

- No hasta que me digas.

El rubio rueda los ojos, pero aun asi se queda callado.

Jared llama a Chris, luego de una pelea monumental con el cantante, Chris le cuenta a Jared que Jensen no le ha dicho…nada. Y el joven actor, no puede hacer mas que suspirar y esperar a ver que puede hacer el día siguiente.

En la mañana, se despierta por los ruidos que hace Jensen vistiéndose, colocándose la camisa, Se voltea adormilado a ver el reloj, y casi suelta una de sus típicas expresiones por la mañana _"¡JODER QUE TEMPRANO!"_ , gruñe mientras se estira en la cama, como un perro demasiado grande, Jensen ni lo ve.

Se pone de pie, y con un poco de temor al rechazo, al que ha sido sometido estos días por parte de su novio, se acerca al rubio. Rodeando la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo ese regordete estomago de su esposo y sonriendo.

- Hey… - susurra un poco animado a el oído del rubio.

- Ummm – asiente.

- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy mi príncipe? – usa ese mote, por que sabe que a Jensen le gusta que le levanten el animo por las mañanas donde esta un poco gruñón.

- Bien. – responde, y es un buen comienzo

Jared lo voltea y se besan, lento, con los labios rosados de Jared masajeando los regordetes labios de Jensen, pasando de un labio a otro, con un mordisco sobre el labio inferior se separa, de un muy anonadado Jensen.

- ¿quieres que te haga el desayuno? – le pregunta sonriente, per la sonrisa se pierde cuando Jensen niega con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Es domingo Jen… - suspira decepcionado.

- Volveré temprano. – susurra separándose del mas alto.

Jared niega con la cabeza mientras lo ve marcharse, alli de pie en la puerta principal. Se siente decepcionado, ahora que ha resuelto todo Jensen le da la espalda, y el no puede pensar mas nada, solo que se lo merece.

Jensen da un suspiro largo, viendo como el aire casi blanco de su aliento se concentra frente a el para luego desaparecer, están en invierno, y el frió cala en sus huesos horriblemente, pero ni loco volverá a casa, aun le arden los labios del beso de Jared. A punto estuvo esa mañana de desnudarse, tirarse en la cama, abrirse de piernas y gritarle a Jared _"Follame que me muero_". Pero no lo hizo, primero por que tiene dignidad, y segundo…pues por que tiene dignidad y se supone debería estar enfadado aun…o al menos eso quiere creer.

Cuando mueve el cuello este le cruje, y piensa que se va a congelar, como en esa película horrible…no espera…eso era cera. Rueda los ojos y maldice por lo bajo, "C_laro, sigue pensando en Jared, imbecil" _

Ve una madre pasear con su hijo, es rubia, o al menos eso cree por un pequeño mechón de cabello que sobre sale del gorro de lana que lleva, el chiquillo si es rubio, de bellos ojos verdes y de gran sonrisa que se ensancha mientras ve a Jensen, el mayor le sonríe de vuelta, y se fija que la madre esta embarazada, o al menos eso cree, por la forma en la que se sostiene el estomago, si, embarazada y no gorda como el.


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin final! Final!1 solo falta epilogo! Las amo chicas! Nos vemos en el proximo fic!

Capitulo 4 La verdad detrás del mal comportamiento.

Jared casi esta que se sube por las paredes, no ha podido hacer que Jensen le preste atención, ni siquiera fingiendo cortarse un dedo mientras cocina, NI SIQUIERA CORTANDOSELO DE VERDAD, que hasta a llorado y todo, pero el rubio no ha dado señales de impórtale, allí sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Así que ese día esta decidido a hablar con Jensen, por eso cuando el rubio se levanta e intenta mover las piernas y los brazos no puede, forcejea, sintiendo el miedo comenzar a formarse en su interior, gime desesperado por que tan bien esta amordazado. Intenta gritar pero no puede, solo cuando ve a Jared acercarse es que deja de hacerlo.

- Lo siento amor, tenia que hacerlo. – susurra Jared dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmfmsmdiimim… - Jensen gruñe y se revuelve, su cara expresa toda su furia, y Jared no puede evitar pensar que se parece tan al Winchester que interpreta.

- De verdad lo siento pero era la única forma de hablar cariño…y tu no querías hablar… y necesito que me escuches… - su rostro es triste y totalmente ajeno al de Jensen, que sigue furioso.

- Jmsmduahsdremd – grita o mas bien gime jalando las cuerdas o sabanas con las que estas atado.

- Te amo Jensen…y se que has estado distante por que crees que te estoy engañando…y no lo estoy Jen… - Jensen voltea el rostro como diciendo "_No te escucho"_. Jared suspira y se levanta de la cama, y sale de la habitación.

Jensen se queda allí, no es como si pudiera ir a algún lado ¿no?, asi que intenta forcejear con las sabanas pero no logra nada. Observa la habitación pensando en que coño se ha metido esta vez, e intenta no sentirse duro de lo vulnerable que esta, sobre todo lo muy a merced de Jared que esta.

La puerta se abre y Jared entra, en sus manos lleva su teléfono celular, y detrás de Jared, Chad.

Jensen deja de revolverse, y siente como la vergüenza se le sube al rostro y al cerebro. Voltea el rostro.

- No te preocupes fue mi idea, rubio. – dice Chad lanzándose sobre el sofá. – Así que no tienes de que avergonzarte, Misha también nos ayudo.

Y de repente la vergüenza se ha ido y es reemplazada por un odio a todo lo que llama amigos, solo espera que Evian no se quien le ha dado las drogas a Jared…

- De hecho si fui yo. – dice la pelinegra, la cual Jensen no se ha fijado, pero lleva sentada al lado del balcón desde que se ha despertado.

La ve con todo el odio que puede acumular en su mirada, pero Evian solo se acomoda mejor.

- Tus miradas no me hacen ni cosquillas… - dijo alzando las cejas mientras Jared se sentaba al lado de Jensen de nuevo.

- Amor…solo quiero explicarte…escucha, se que soñaste que me engañabas, lo alucinaste por el alcohol. – dice viéndolo con mirada triste de nuevo. - Evian me lo conto – agrega al ver la mirada de confusión de Jensen.

Evian soltó una risa seca y se saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo, cosa que hizo a Jensen gruñir.

- Tu no eres el único con tus secretos Ackles, nunca deje de fumar. – se encoge de hombros mientras sale de la habitación.

Jared sonríe pequeño, sus pequeños hoyitos pueden verse, y Jensen quiere golpearlo, por lo que hace de nuevo fuerza contra las cuerdas, seguramente echas por Evian también.

- Lo siento Jen…se que te enfada mucho…pero es cierto, yo…se que me lo merezco por que yo dude mucho de ti cuando me fui luego de esa pelea, pensé que querías estar con alguien mas, así que llame a Chad y el y yo nos volvimos cercanos de nuevo…y Chad quería volver con Sophia por que el la ama. – Jensen volteo a ver a Chad quien se veía un poco avergonzado. – El fue el que me estuvo llamando…y todas las veces que llamaba siempre estaba muy deprimido…y yo…simplemente no me di cuenta que eso te afectaba tanto…pensé que lo entenderías cuando te lo contara…y pues…lo olvide Jen…olvide tu estúpido problema de autoestima y no te lo conté. – La vista de Jared estaba fija en sus manos que se removían nerviosamente en su regazo, jugando sus dedos entre ellos.

- Jared – el tono de advertencia en la voz de Chad le hizo levantar la vista al rubio de ojos marrones, quien le señalo con la cabeza hacia Jensen.

- Oh baby… - gimió Jared viendo como Jensen había comenzado a llorar. – Lo siento…no era mi intención decirlo así…sabes que te amo Jensen.

Chad salió de la habitación silenciosamente, sonriendo tristemente a Evian que estaba allí afuera con Chris quien fumaba a su lado.

- No fue tan bien como esperaba.

- Lo atamos…capaz y nos mate a todos si no salimos de aquí. – la voz de Chris era seria.

- Tengo que trabajar. – fue lo único que dijo Evian antes de que los tres se retiraran.

En la habitación Jensen estaba al fin desatado, sentado de espaldas a Jared, sus hombros tensos y sus pies tocando el suelo.

- ¿Jensen? – la voz de Jared sonó mas débil de lo que Jensen la hubiera escuchado nunca. Ni siquiera como Sam, aunque la escena parecía exactamente eso, como si Sam la hubiera cagado de nuevo (NDA: JAJAJAJAJA) y Dean hubiera tenido que limpiar su desastre, el viejo cazador con ganas de matarlo pero lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño. Jensen gruño por lo bajo, _"¿Qué coño hago yo pensando en los Winchester?"_.

- No quiero hablar contigo. – sus palabras son duras y bastante secas.

- Jen…lamento haberlo dicho asi…pero es verdad, no entiendo como alguien tan deseado y codiciado por tantas mujeres como tu pueda pensar que es feo. – le reclama un poco molesto con el rubio.

Jensen se pasa la mano por el cabello. – Eso es por que ninguna de esas mujeres me conoce.

- Pero yo si Jensen…y no me importa una mierda tu físico… ¿acaso crees que yo soy perfecto?

- Tu eres perfecto…

- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! – el Padalecki se arriesga a ponerse frente a Jensen que tiene la mirada un poco ida. - ¡Mírame!

- ¡No puedo! Yo…no puedo.

- Si puedes Jensen…

- Lo siento Jay…

- Lo se…pero yo lo lamento mas…me merezco cualquier castigo por ello…

Jensen asintió, dejándose abrazar y acurrucar en la cama, pensando en que Jared se había vuelto mas musculoso en ese tiempo, y su rostro ya casi no parecía el de un niño.

- Me hago viejo Jay…

- Tienes 34 Jensen…no eres viejo, eres casi un adolescente.

- Tu también te haces viejo…tienes casi treinta…

- ¿Y me ves lloriqueando? – se burla, y Jensen hace un puchero.

- Me debes el haber dejado que Evian me amarrara.

- Oh…eso fue Chris…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo se…ambos querían que te desnudara y te llenara de aceite… - soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de trauma que Jensen tenia, sus ojos abiertos grandes casi del tamaño de su boca.

- Son unos desgraciados… -gruñe mientras intenta levantarse, pero Jared lo sujeto con sus brazo y piernas.

- Tranquilo tigre…ya se habrán marchados…es mas…me tuve que retener a no hacerlo.

- Te odio…

- Me hubieses dejado. – asegura Jared, pero Jensen solo hace una mueca de dolor.

- No…

- Cariño…

- Lo se…supongo que, soy inseguro Jared…aun me parece sorprendente que…tu me…

- ¿ames?

- Si…

- Pues te amo…y no lo dudes…

- Yo también te amo…

- Lo se…

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no te odie por haber dejado que me hicieran esto, por haber dudado de mi, por burlarte de mi trauma y por no haberme contado.

- Wow…soy un fastidioso total ¿no?

- Si… - se rio el rubio. – Pero…

- Tendre que hacer algo para compensarlo…mmmm – se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensando. - ¿Qué tal…Sexo de reconciliación? – dice alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

- No.

- Jen…

- Jodete…

- Jum…

- Y… ¿Qué ocurrió con Chad?

- Pues Sophia le dio una oportunidad…

- ¿en serio?

- Si te tomaba una foto atado.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Fin.


	5. Epilogo

Muuuuchas gracias por leer espero ver a las que me siguieron en mis siguientes fics! Las adoro! Pasense por mi LJ chicas! xD

Epilogo.

Jensen gimió necesitado, sus piernas tensas y doloridas, debido a que no las podía mover para cambiar de posición, estaba seguro de que los músculos le dolerían un coñazo en la mañana o por los siguientes diez años. Las tenia dobladas sobre el pecho, y atadas, la cuerda pasándole por el muslo y el fémur, rodeando totalmente ambas piernas y la cuerda esta sujeta al cabezal de la cama. Dejándolo completamente expuesto y abierto, para un Jared que jadeaba mientras se masturbaba suavemente con la vista.

- Eres increíble Jensen…tan hermoso… - tres dedos de su mano, que equivalen a seis dedos en una persona normal, o al menos eso creía Jensen, se metían una y otra vez dentro en el ano completamente abierto y rosado de Jensen, sin parar.

- Jay…¡hazlo ya! Por favor… - suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, tensando los brazos que se sujetaban al tablero de la cama, también atados.

- Jensen… - Jared introdujo su polla en el culo abierto, penetrándolo de una embestida. Saco su polla suavemente, no dándole a Jensen tiempo de terminar el grito ahogado que había dado al metérsela, cuando se la metió de nuevo, duro y profundo, penetrándole el culo ahora sin cesar, casi sin sacar la polla de el esta vez, rápido, profundo, rozándole la próstata con cada embestida que daba y a veces manteniendo su polla allí, para que Jensen gritara de placer.

El primero en correrse fue Jensen, el cual se corrió sobre todo su pecho, llenándose de _leche caliente _ como a Jared le gusta llamarlo, Jared por su parte se vino dentro, directo a las entrañas de Jensen, cayéndose sobre el. Ambos jadeando como toros, totalmente fuera de si mismos.

- Fue increíble… - murmuro Jensen respirando con dificulta una vez que un muy adormilado Jared lo hubiera desatado. - ¿amor?

Pero Jared ya estaba roncando a pierna suelta.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio fue el primero en despertar, sus músculos doliéndole terriblemente tal y como había previsto, agradeciendo de que el rodaje de Silver Glade hubiera terminado por ese año, ahora podían por fin disfrutar de unas hermosas y "_tranquilas" _ navidades. Al menos dentro de dos días, cuando Jared terminara de filmar la película de terror en la que trabajaba.

- Hey… - la voz adormilada de su esposo lo hizo girar el rostro.

- Hey… - Jared sonrio y se acerco a besarlo.

- ¿dormiste bien?

- Si…¿y tu?

- Genial…

- Feliz quinto aniversario Jared…

- Mmmmm dios…cinco jodidos años…diez años conociéndonos… - respiro profundamente abrazando a Jensen aun mas.

- Y todo gracias a…

- Los Winchesters, tu baja autoestima y a que soy un novio genial.

- Idiota…

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo…

Fin.

Gracias por leer amores…


End file.
